While there are currently available a number of cleaning systems which facilitate cleaning of a surface, none of the available systems are directed at providing a cleaning system which facilitates removal of substantially all of the absorbed liquids in the debris from the mop head as well as removal of a desired amount of the applied liquid from the surface to be cleaned. Moreover, none of the currently available systems are designed to channel the absorbed liquid and debris from the cleaning pad during a wringing procedure.
In particular, many of the prior art cleaning systems utilize a single fluid or solution which serves both as the cleaning fluid as well as the rinsing fluid. Accordingly, over a relatively short period of time, the cleaning pad, once rinsed in the single fluid or solution, has a tendency to reabsorb some of the removed dirt, grease, wax, oil, and other debris, from in the single cleaning fluid or solution, and redeposits of the removed dirt, grease, wax, oil, and other debris back onto the surface to be cleaned. In addition, it is often difficult for an operator to determine how many wash/rinse cycles of the cleaning pad can occur before the single fluid or solution is discarded and replaced with the new cleaning solution.
A further problem with prior art cleaning systems is that the wringing mechanism is not capable of receiving a separate supply of rinsing solution to rinse the cleaning pad and the wringing mechanism also does not facilitate regulation of the wringing pressure, applied to the mop head, to allow control of the amount of liquid squeezed from or reabsorbed by the cleaning pad 2 upon release of the wringing mechanism—this liquid may thereafter be applied to the surface to be cleaned.
Another associated problem is the fact that it is also difficult for an operator to control the amount of moisture being left on the surface to be cleaned, following mopping of the surface with the cleaning pad 2, due to the erratic pressures applied by various operators while utilizing the wringing mechanism. It is to be appreciated that the amount of moisture remaining of the surface to be cleaned may create a safety concern, especially on a floor or surface which become slippery when wet.
Due to the above noted as well as other associated factors, it is difficult for an operator to clean any desired floor, surface, room, area, etc. in a uniform manner. In particular, depending on the specific operator using the cleaning equipment, various degrees of moisture can be applied or removed from the surface to be cleaned and varying amounts of removed dirt, oil, grease and/or other debris can be removed from the surface to be cleaned during a cleaning process.
Lastly, most conventional mops, sponges, rags, etc., are designed to maximize absorption of fluid, liquid and debris but are not designed to release the absorbed fluid, liquid and other debris during a wringing or cleaning process.
Due to the above noted drawbacks associated with the prior art mopping systems, wringing systems, and/or cleaning systems, the surface to be cleaned is generally re-contaminated, after only one or a couple of rinse cycles of the cleaning pad because the same source of fluid is used both to supply the cleaning fluid to the surface to be cleaned as well as to remove the dirt, grease, wax, oils and other debris from the surface to be cleaned.